Genesis Portal
Fan made= A Genesis Portal is a type of gateway that exists in the depths of space that takes any form of Television, Arcade Video Game devices, Warp Pipes from Super Mario Bros, Space Gates and other various objects. It was created by God. It recently serves as the consequential yet useful Hyperspace. |-|Comics= A Genesis Portal is a type of gateway that exists between realities, allowing individuals to travel between them. They thus create connections between worlds such as Earth 20XX's present and future, Mobius Prime, and the Sonic Boom Zone. History Fan made= =Creation and Use= During the Grand Civil War, as Yuki Buxaplenty wished for the revival of the Galactic Empire as the Galactic Eggman Empire, God created the Legendary Treasure, Ryuseken no Tsurugi to make Yuki's wish come ture and the Armada of Star Destroyers came to life from the Genesis Portal. |-|Comics= =Creation and Use= According to Professor Von Schlemmer, Genesis Portals are essentially shards of the previous multiverse, created when the Super Genesis Wave shattered the Prime Zone and destroyed the old multiverse. Regrettably, the Council who ruled Von Schlemmer's time sought to use the portals for their own twisted agendas. At some point after their creation, Silver the Hedgehog began traveling through time to close all of the Genesis Portals. One such portal allowed the Ifrit to travel to Apotos, forcing Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver to force it back through. As a result of this, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik became aware of the Genesis Portals and began plotting to use them to his advantage. Sigma eventually discovered the existence of the Genesis Portals and a means of controlling them, and began employing them as part of a scheme to take control of the Multiverse. After observing Mobius for some time, he beamed his virus form through one and took control of Orbot on the Lost Hex, and swiftly took control of Dr. Eggman's operation there with the assistance of the Deadly Six. After having a new body built for him and becoming Sigma-1, he used another portal to abduct Dr. Wily and enlist him in his plan. Unbeknownst to him, his enemies X, Zero, and Axl made use of his portal generator back in their world to pursue him after receiving some guidance from Silver. However, they ended up in the Sonic Boom Zone by mistake, but managed to open another portal with help from the Orbot and Cubot of that reality. Sigma continued to make use of the portals to facilitate his plans, between deploying the Deadly Six to Mobius' surface and Earth 20XX to abduct Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man to sending Roboticized Masters Sonic Man and M'egga Man to Mega City and Mobotropolis to plant Unity Engines. After facing a series of battles and recruiting a number of allies, the heroes set out to defeat Sigma once and for all. Unfortunately, their victory over Sigma was a hollow one, as they discovered that his use of the Genesis Portals was threatening to destroy all of reality. Their efforts to close them failed, and all might have been lost had it not been for an unlikely hero: Xander Payne. Using the power of Sigma's Master Engine, he opened another portal of his own to the moment when Sigma was about to travel back in time. He then destroyed Sigma's virus form, thus undoing all the events of his conquest. Reality was thus repaired, but the Genesis Portals continued to exist, with Sticks theorizing the existence of a Genesis Nexus that connected all worlds. Properties Fan made= The Genesis Portals are rifts in space and time that can presumably connect virtually any locations together, as well as any periods of time. While they appear to occur randomly, it is possible to create them using technology, as seen in the case of the Eggman Empire. Closing Genesis Portals is also a difficult proposition: artificial ones can apparently be closed by their source, but if this is not done they will remain open. |-|Comics= The Genesis Portals are rifts in space and time that can presumably connect virtually any locations together, as well as any periods of time. While they appear to occur randomly, it is possible to create them using technology, as seen in the case of Sigma. Xander Payne's cybernetic eye also gained this ability due to previously being exposed to tachyons-it is unknown how his portals may differ from those that occur naturally. Sigma also discovered a means of combining the Genesis Portals with the power he absorbed from the Unity Engines to Time-Clone beings, though the process appears to have its limits. Closing Genesis Portals is also a difficult proposition: artificial ones can apparently be closed by their source, but if this is not done they will remain open. Silver's psychic abilities are the only other known means of closing them. Gallery Genesis Portal (2016) Sprites.png Category:Artifacts Category:Techniques